


Perhaps

by dorenamryn



Series: obikin week 2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorenamryn/pseuds/dorenamryn
Summary: Perhaps it was because it was so late and because he was so tired that he hadn’t the faintest idea what he was doing, or perhaps this was what the Force needed him to do. Perhaps. Nonetheless, three words fell from Obi-Wan’s lips before he could stop them:“I love you.”





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> written for Obikin Week Day 3: Secret/Confession.

It was dark and quiet in their shared quarters. A rare night, truly, when the busy Coruscant traffic died down to only a dim hum. Anakin was asleep in the next room over, tired from their mission. And yet, despite the fact that he’d been up for days already, Obi-Wan couldn’t fall asleep. As soon as they’d gotten back, Anakin had simply walked to his room and passed out with only a brief remark thrown Obi-Wan’s way. Obi-Wan envied him, for instead of sleeping, he’d taken a shower and was now sitting at their dining table in the middle of the night, his hands loosely holding a cup of now-cold tea.

He sighed, the air heavy in his lungs as exhaustion frayed the edges of his mind, his eyes _still_ refusing to close. At this point, even meditation was difficult, which was something that had almost never happened to Obi-Wan. It shouldn’t have been hard to go to sleep, he knew. The lights in their quarters were dim and he was _so_ incredibly tired, so why in the seven hells wasn’t the Force allowing him to sleep? Unfortunately, he didn’t know, and by the look of things, he would never know; but that was besides the point.

With every passing minute ticking by on the chrono, Obi-Wan grew more restless. He’d now taken to pacing, the steady beat of his feet a continuous noise that set a strangely-comforting rhythm to Obi-Wan’s nightly musings. The cup of cold tea was long since abandoned on the kitchen counter once Obi-Wan had stood.

He reached into the Force, then, and felt that Anakin was still sound asleep in the next room. _Oh, Anakin_ , Obi-Wan thought, the warmth and reassurance in their bond soft and gentle in his mind. Obi-Wan only wished he could have fallen asleep as quickly as Anakin had, but apparently that was not to be. Seconds melted into minutes, minutes itching into hours, and then suddenly he found himself standing beside Anakin’s bed and watching the rise and fall of his back and the soft rustling of his darkened curls as he breathed.

And then, then the Force shone and Anakin was outlined by a shroud of golden light and Obi-Wan was helpless as his emotions tumbled out of him and his heart soared because, _Force_ , he loved Anakin _so much_. Perhaps it was because it was so late and because he was so tired that he hadn’t the faintest idea what he was doing, or perhaps this was what the Force needed him to do. Perhaps. Nonetheless, three words fell from Obi-Wan’s lips before he could stop them:

“I love you.”

His heart suddenly clenching, he half-expected Anakin to turn around and reveal that he’d been awake the entire time, but no such thing occurred. Anakin was still fast asleep, and the only ears his words reached were his own. Suddenly, a wave of unexpected sadness washed over him, cold and sorrowful. 

In that moment, he hadn’t understood, but now, years down the line, he knew that the wave of sadness was a premonition; because now Obi-Wan lives in a hut by a sea of sand and there is no Anakin sleeping soundly a room over. It’s only him and his dreams and his Force-damned premonitions and the golden memories of Anakin shrouded in the light.

It’s a quiet night on Tatooine, and Obi-Wan can’t sleep for the life of him, his heartache nearly crushing his lungs. It’s late, and the only thing he can think of is what would have happened had Anakin been awake that one moment when the Force had been in perfect unity around them. Perhaps it would have changed things, perhaps things would have stayed the same; but he would never know, because Anakin had been fast asleep and Obi-Wan had been too much of a coward to tell him again. And so, in the end, perhaps is all he is left with.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> vortexoftime.tumblr.com


End file.
